


[Ghostly Shadows] We’re Safe Now

by Tdgarts



Category: Ghostly Shadows
Genre: Couple, F/M, Fox - Freeform, Kitsune, Original Characters - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, mentons of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdgarts/pseuds/Tdgarts
Summary: There’s a heavy storm and Yoru needs to find a sick Kayden shelter quickly





	[Ghostly Shadows] We’re Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> This has a drawing that goes with it. I hope to have more of these stories written as I draw these pictures.  
> Drawing: https://twitter.com/thedudegamer267/status/1070494845842538496?s=19

    The constant noise of the rain hitting the trees was deafening to Yoru’s ears. He kicked Astui hard in the sides to make the horse run faster. The horse flung her head up and pushed herself faster through the clearing, her breath becoming visible from the cold air. Yoru held onto the reins of the horse while at the same time, making sure his lover Kayden would not fall off the beast. Kayden is 13 weeks and is running a high fever. The small fox held onto Yoru’s clothes with a lose grip as she tried to not fall off herself. The fall could harm her and her unborn pup.

  
    Yoru suddenly gripped Kayden tightly as Astui jumped over a fallen tree, the two bounced from the rough landing. “Hold on Kayden! A village is close!” He yelled over the loud rain, taking note of Kayden’s tomato red face. ‘We need to find help quickly. She’s getting worse.’ He thought to himself as his focus went back to the road a head of him.

  
    Astui emerged out from the thick forest, a soft light of lanterns blowing in the wind could be seen. A farmer’s shack! Yoru felt most of the stress leave his body. But this was a human’s home, he had to pray they would be kind enough to let them yokai stay in their home. Yoru had Astui stop a couple feet away from the home and quickly hopped off. He wrapped his cloak around Kayden’s shaking body then carries her bridal style to the door. Kayden rests her head on Yoru’s right shoulder and closes her tired eyes. She wanted to be as close as she can be to gain Yoru’s body warmth.

  
    “Is anyone in there? Please! I need your help! Someone please open the door!” Yoru hollers as he hits the door a couple of times. He’s probably startled the openers, but this is an emergency. His ears twitch when he hears soft voices and footsteps. Yoru braces himself and waits.

  
    “Stay back, dear” he hears from the other side and the door opens. An old couple stand in front of Yoru. The man in front of the small woman as if he is protecting her. The man held a farmer’s tool in his hand, but it was faced down to the ground. Yoru practically lunges forward, “P-please! I need y-your help!” He pleads with the old couple, “my… my… my wife is sick and she’s pregnant! Please let us stay for the night! Just for shelter from the rain! She’s going to get worse! I beg of you!” Yoru doesn’t take a pause from the begging. He needed to get Kayden to safety and that’s all that matters to him.

  
    The man and woman look at Yoru. The fox is drenched and is slightly shaking, he holds Kayden close to him. The woman looks at her husband, “We should let them in.” She whispers to him.

  
    “Are you crazy!? They’re yokai! And they’re Kitsune, this could be a trick! Ow!” The man almost yells, but the woman smacks his arm. Giving him a disapproving look. Yoru stands quietly, he peaks at Kayden and shifts her so he doesn’t drop her. “P-please… just for tonight. Until the storm clears out. We will be gone in the morning.” He bows as best he can to them.

  
    His ears twitch when he ears the man sigh. “Okay… I guess it will be fine. But if you try anything! I will not hesitate to kill you both!” The man threatens them. Yoru would have mauled the man for the threat of his love if he did not know better. But he kept his head leveled and game them a nod.

  
    “This way sweetie. Let’s me take a look at your wife for you.” The woman turns to her husband, “get the fire burning and let them borrow some spare clothes.” The woman tells him and the man walks away to the fire.

  
    The woman leads Yoru to a small room with a fire and a few blankets on the ground. “Please use our room for the night. We can sleep in our sons’ room for the night.” Yoru nods and lays Kayden in the warm blankets. He properly bows to the woman, “I thank you so much. Your kindness will be remembered.” He says to her.

  
    The old woman chuckles and pats his head. She couldn’t help but look at his fox ears when they twitch. “Raise your head. I will take a quick look then get you two some hot soup.”

  
    Yoru gives her a small smile and nods. He looks at the tired Kayden and places his cold hand on her cheek. Kayden flinches and moves her head away. Yoru taps his forehead against her’s and gives a sigh of relief. “We’re safe now…” he whispers to her. 


End file.
